Timeline of Birrin History
This a timeline recording the events set in The Chronicles of Chriirah. The current Birrin Calendar era begins with the loss of the Southern Ice Sheet in year 1, with Post Ruinam (PR) counting years from the start of the Epoch, and Ante Ruinam (AR) denoting years before the start of the era. Ante Ruinam: Before the Fall * 3200s AR ** Construction begins of the Titan statues guarding the Kaybor Gate ** The Gretheni Plague wipes out a large chunk of the Leytaan Archipelago's population ** Nahk G'huglan is executed by the Ksohdeni military for his ineptitude in dealing with the famine. The military general Ashazahal-Noyan assumes power. ** Distoll, an incendiary powder is invented''' ''' * 3190s AR **The Tazarad guerilla fighters aid in restoring order to the Aratnalli Union. **Pyrasian priests begin to preach of the prophetic Age of Ashes, leading to Mass hysteria across Signaty. **Ashazahal-Noyan captures the city of Moitelli for the Ksohdeni Horde. It's adequete food supply resolves the famines which had previously inflicted the Horde. A cultural exchange begins between the Ksohdeni and Moitelli peoples. * 3180s AR ** A volcanic eruption occurs in the Flowing Mountains which spewed forth a deadly cloud of super-heated tephra and ejecting molten rock, pulverized pumice and hot ash. Kantelli settlements were obliterated and buried under massive pyroclastic surges and ashfall deposits. ** The Oroasa Alphabet is invented, and soon spreads across the Morning Gulf. ** Distoll is employed and used for the first time on naval vessels. * 3170s AR ** Kantelli officials scapegoat the Signaty as the perpetrators of the Volcanic Eruption. The resulting Pyrasian Genocide creates long lasting tensions between the Nixum and Pyrasian religious communities. ** Ahalinism is banned in Oroasa. Ahalinists are exiled from the nation and settle south. ** The Igarori invent papyrus * 3160s AR ** The exiled Ahalinists establish their own independent nation, swearing fealty to the Zutelli. ** The vast wealth accumulated from the exportation of Ketele Lumber leads to the Igarori Golden Age. ** The ashfall from the eruption enriches the soil near Mielrah, leading to a food surplus and population boom in the Kantelli civilization. * 3150s AR ** The Great Library of Mielrah is constructed ** Pseudoraptors are imported to Igarori * 3140s AR **A plague outbreak is Kriahrah was imported from the mass migration of Ahalinist Pilgrims. **The Ksohdeni capture the Ahalinist colony south of Oroasa. * 3130s AR ** Ahalinism begins to synchronize with Eedhataism in Aratnalli ** The Aratnalli found the city of Fahataan on the Long Walk isthmus, becoming a conduit for maritime trade. ** The Navirrin Government offer free housing in the Eastern frontier provided applicants produce an adequate yield of crops to sustain the growing population. Many of these settlers are Ahalinists, who felt marginalized in the holy city. ** The Navirrin adopt Oroastrakiism as their state religion, and outlaw Ahalinism for good measure. ** The Signaty invade Igarori and lay siege to Ketele. The Dawn Tree War begins. ** The Uprooting begins, a massive relocation of Kantellic Ahalinists to Zutelli and Zutellic Nixumites to Kantelli * 3120s AR ** The Igarori, Aratnalli and Navirrin agree to a secret alliance forming the trinity league ** The crown-prince of the Signaty is assassinated ** Religious persecution of Zutellic Eedhataists and Aratnalli Ahalinists ** Kantellic Steal is invented ** The Zutelli, trying to ease tensions, invite ambassadors from around the known world to discuss diplomacy. The Zutelli send shipments of statues as peace offerings to the Aratnalli and Navirrin, which are sadly lost to sea * 3110s AR ** Eedhataists interpret the loss of the statues as a sign of disapproval by the God Khaen. Ahalinist holy texts are rendered blasphemous in Eedhataist circles. ** The Trinity League declare war on the Zutelli, with a coalition army laying siege to the city of Kaybor. A naval battle between Zutelli and the Trinity league occur in the open sea outside of Kaybor in an attempt to blockade the city from an amphibious assault but overwhelmingly the Zutellian navy is destroyed and The First Gulf War Begins. ** Distoll is used for the first time in war ** The naval battle of Kaybor becomes the first major naval battle in birrin history ** A third statue is send and delivered to the Aratnalli, but they show disapproval * 3100s AR ** Oroastrakiism greatly expands in Fahataan, Kriahrah and Leytaan ** The Ksohdeni join forces with the Zutelli to fight off the Coalition forces ** The Dawn Tree War resorts to guerilla tactics in which the Igarori attack from high above in the tree canopy, raining arrows upon the invaders. * 3090s AR ** Kaybor is captured and occupied by the Navirrin Empire, the Zutelli Civilization dissolves ** The Signaty begin to burn the forests of the Igarori to the ground, killing the guerrilla fighters but also rendering most the region uninhabitable. ** The Ksohdeni adopt Ahalinism as their state religion ** The Coalition begins to lay siege to Dagre ** In a coup d'etat a Navirrin spy becomes dictaor of the Signaty. The Dawn Tree War ends. The Igarori grow resentful of the Navirrin who stole their rightful spoils of war. * 3080s AR ** The city of Kaybor is made the seat of government of the Navirrin Empire, certifying the Empire's legitimacy in the region. ** Oroastrakiism is now the predominant religion of the Morning Gulf, enforced by the Navirrin and Oroasa * 3070s AR ** A resurgence of Eedhataism in the Leytaanic Archipelago occurs ** The Navirrin Empress Nasir claims to be the incarnation of Goddess Arubuk. A schism occurs in the Oroastraki faith, leading to years of religious and civil upheaval in both nations. ** The power-hungry Navirrin Empire declare war on the Oroasa ** The Navirrin build a new capital city Arubukrah, named after the supreme goddess of the Oroastraki Pantheon. The city is built on their southern border facing Oroasa * 3060s AR ** Oroastrakiist Uprising in Fahataan ** The Navirrin Empire maintains power and control in its conquered territories through exclusive control over access to water. This helps to secure loyalty among the newly conquered lands. ** The Igarori royal family converts to Pyrasianism, renaming their country to Ruuarori (The Red Dawn) ** The Ruuarori begin to process Yapyi for medicinal use and the illegal drug trade. Yapyi addiction soon spreads across the trade routes. ** The Ksohdeni adopt Ahalinism as their state religion, and claim Kaybor as their rightful territory * 3050s AR ** The Ksohdeni Civilazation is destroyed. It is partitioned into 3 pieces by the Trinity Alliance: Dagre goes to Ruuarori, Moitelli to Aratnalli and Kaybor to the Navirrin ** With the help of the rebels, the Oroassans capture Fahataan. ** Pharaoh Nasir infamously seduces Oroas Traskii in surrendering his kingdom to the Navirrin Empire. This event becomes known as the Treachury of Traskii. Many Oroassans retreat from Mekirell and resettle to recently captured Fahataan. Some former high-ranking officials of Traskii's court establish a government-in-exile in Fahataan to continue resisting the empire. ** With the Ksohdeni defeated, the Ruuarori withdraw from the Trinity Alliance. The Ruuarori crown prince Elgiese travels to Mekirell and kills Traskii and rapes Nasir. To the Oroassans, Elgiese administered justice to that treacherous king. To the Navirrin, he desecrated their great queen. A few months later Queen Nasir gave birth to Princess Cepi. The question of whether Traskii or Elgiese was the father of the child is heavily debated by historians. * 3040s AR **The soldiers of Navirrin, promised victory by their commanding officers with the capture of Mekirell, are distraught by the new orders from the capital to travel further south to take Fahataan. They mutiny and depose of the Pharoah in a coup, establishing the Taanasa Empire. The nation becomes a secular Republic once again. In accordance to the new secular government, the capital city is renamed to Racherah. **The new government signs an armistance with the Oroasa, ending the First Gulf War. **Massive resurgence and Ahalinism in the Taanasa Empire. Oroastrakiists are seen as having colluded with the Oroasa to undermine the empire's victory. **Pyrasianism rapidly spreads across Teutalli **Princess Cepi claims to be the daughter of Prince Elgiese, making her the heir to the Ruuarori throne. A religious fanaticist organization known as the Sons of Arubuk fight claim Cepi to be the rightful ruler of the Empire * 3030s AR ** Yapyi is banned in Aratnalli and Kantelli ** Ksohdeni uprising in the Aratnalli Empire ** Racherah is occupied the Sons of Arubukrah terrorist block, funded by Ruuarori ** Oroasa begin construction of the Fahataan Canal ** Ruuarori becomes a bi-religious state tolerating the worship of Oroastrakiism and Pyrasian. The civilization is divided east and west by religious boundaries. * 3020s AR ** Kantelli continue northern expansion ** Pyrasianism rapidly expands across East Teutalli ** Sons of Arubuk are defeated by Taanasa forces ** Moitelli are granted some autonomy * 3010s AR ** Queen Cesi is killed by a Taanasa assassin, triggering an intereggnum * 3000s AR ** The Ruuarori kingdom fragments into petty warring kingdoms divided by religious and political turmoil. ** The power vacuum left behind by the Ruuarori leads to the lucrative Dawn Wood and Yapyi markets open for the taking. The Aratnalli and Taanasa, previously allies, fight one-another to acquire these resources, instigating the War of Treachery. ** Western Ruuarori is annexed by the Signaty ** Eastern Ruuarori is annexed by the Taanasa ** Krinui barbarians sack the Ruuarori city of L'Arubukrah ** The Aratnalli invade and annex Fahataan to blockade the Cresting Sea and Morning Gulf. The Oroasa civilization, leading to further instability * 2990s AR ** Dagre is annexed by the Aratnalli ** Anak Barat begins preaching of a syncretic Nixum-Pyrasian faith known as Sijikken. The religion quickly spreads across his domain. ** The Taanasa create a syncretic religion combining the Oroastrakiist sun goddess Arubuk with the Ahalinist chief goddess Bor known as Arubor. ** The Krinui lay siege to Latall ** Plague outbreak in Volrushye * 2980s AR ** A coup d'etat occurs in Aratnalli, establishing a tributary state loyal to the Taanasa Empire. ** Fearing the growing Kantelli Empire, the Taanasa cede the port city of Fahtaan as a peace offering. * 2970s AR ** The Tazarad Rebellion led by Rache the Great liberates the island from foreign occupation. The rebellion is funded by the Kantelli ** The Taanasa fund proxy wars against the Kantelli from the eastern Quadrulli. * 2960s AR ** Kantelli and Signaty unite to form the Sijikarat Confederation. ** The Taanasa attack Sijikarat trading vessels, leading to their swift annihilation. ** General Uryf makes a negotiation with Rache the Great to partition the Morning Gulf along a diagnal line between the Sijikarat and Aratnalli Empires. ** Rache overthrows the Aratnalli government, abolishing the nobility system and granting elections to all ethnic and religious groups within his empire.